The invention concerns a dental milling machine comprising a workpiece holder, provided in a work chamber, for a blank that is to be machined in the work chamber by means of a milling tool. A storage chamber adjoining the work chamber is provided for a multitude of blanks to be machined wherein a transfer opening is provided between the work chamber and the storage chamber. A blank to be machined is moved from the storage chamber through the transfer opening into the work chamber.
Such a dental milling machine is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 9,242,327 B2. In a work chamber within the housing of the dental milling machine, a workpiece holder for a blank is provided which is to be machined in the work chamber by means of a milling tool. In a storage chamber adjoining the work chamber, a multitude of blanks to be machined are stored wherein, between the work chamber and the storage chamber, a transfer opening is provided through which a blank to be machined is moved from the storage chamber into the work chamber.
For exchanging a blank, the workpiece holder moves through the transfer opening into the storage chamber and places the blank, which is clamped in a frame, into a receiving rotor which is provided with a multitude of blanks held in frames.
Loading of the storage chamber with blanks to be machined thus requires for each blank a frame in which the blank must be clamped prior to loading into the storage chamber. This is time-consuming and labor-intensive.
The invention has the object to configure a dental milling machine with a work chamber and a storage chamber in such a way that blanks to be machined can be loaded quickly and without additional preparation work into the storage chamber.